Las tres cosas que más ama
by Huriae
Summary: Riku camina demasiado deprisa y Namine no es capaz de ir a su paso


_**Las tres cosas que más ama**_

Riku caminaba deprisa por el paseo marítimo sin darse cuenta de que ella no le seguía. Estaba cansado, como siempre que salían de compras, y cargaba con las bolsas hasta la casa, y no tenía ganas de pararse hasta llegar y ponerse a preparar la cena, porque seguramente estaba realmente hambriento. Pero ella no podía ir a la misma velocidad, ella era de paso corto y lento, además de decir que era incapaz de caminar por una superficie lisa sin caerse, por no hablar de ir corriendo. Riku no se volteaba a mirar si ella le seguía y eso causaba en la rubia una sensación de opresión y abandono. Namine sabía que estaba enfadado y temía llamarle por si se enfadaba más con ella, conocía su temperamento y su mal humor y lo ultimo que quería era causarle molestias pues él la estaba cobijando en su casa, le daba de comer y le había comprado ropa con la que poder vestirse pues estaba totalmente perdida y abandonada sin nadie más al que poder acudir. Riku era lo único que ella tenía y bajo ningún concepto quería perderle.

Namine se paró, dejando de mirar la espalda de Riku por primera vez desde que habían salido del supermercado y miró la puesta de sol, percatándose de la lentitud con la que el astro rey se ocultaba tras ese mar de color cristalino. Le encantaba el agua de ese mar, tan transparente y pura. Jamás había visto el mar hasta que llegó allí y desde el primer momento pensó que era la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto (aunque tampoco había visto mucho) hasta que vio esa puesta de sol, porque el conjunto de las dos cosas que más amaba sí que era hermoso

- ¡Namine! – escuchó su nombre y su mirada volvió a Riku. Él por fin se había percatado de su falta y estaba volviendo a por ella. Al principio se asustó de la posibilidad de haberle enfadado de nuevo por su falta de atención o por su lentitud, pero al ver su expresión preocupada a medida que se iba acercando a ella provocó un sentimiento cálido en su interior - ¿Ocurre algo?

- No – contestó ella, volviendo a mirar el ocaso – solamente estaba cansada… Caminas muy deprisa…

- Podías habérmelo dicho, habría ido más despacio.

- Lo siento.

Namine agachó la cabeza, avergonzada por no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente como para llamar a Riku y pedirle algo tan simple como aquello. Riku dejó las bolsas de papel en el suelo y se apoyo en el muro que separaba la playa del paseo, contemplando el mismo paisaje que ella había estado mirando tan solo un minuto atrás.

- Es fascinante ¿verdad? – Namine miró a su protector sin entender a que se refería – he estado en multitud de mundos pero nunca he visto una puesta de sol como la de aquí – ella permaneció en silencio - ¿Alguna vez has dibujado un puesta de sol? – ella negó – Si te gusta, deberías dibujarlo en tu cuaderno… te ayudará a recordar todas aquellas cosas que ames.

- ¿Debería dibujar todo aquello que ame? – preguntó la chica, buscando los ojos verdes de Riku.

- Así es…

- Entoces… cuando llegué a casa dibujaré las tres cosas que más amo… este mar, - comenzó a enumerar, sacando el dedo índice de su mano como el primero – esta puesta de sol, - continuó por el dedo corazón como el segundo – y a Riku – con el dedo anular como el tercero, continuándole un violento sonrojo.

Riku sonrió, girando 180º y apoyando su espalda en aquel muro, mirando de reojo a Namine que, avergonzada, se había ocultado, poniéndose la capucha de la sudadera que llevaba para abrigarse del frio invernal de la costa. Ella quería dejar de mirar a Riku, pero estaba impaciente por ver la reacción del chico y, además, es que en su campo de visión únicamente entraban las tres cosas que más amaba y se le hacía imposible apartar la mirada. Por eso fue capaz de ver todos los movimientos del chico. La sonrisa traviesa. El gesto de apartarse el pelo de la cara. El ligero acercamiento hacia ella. Y el mismo gesto, pero esta vez, apartando el pelo rubio de la chica. Para Namine, todo aquello había ido a cámara lenta, pero aun así, no pudo ni moverse cuando se percató de que Riku se había acercado a ella más que nunca y había besado sus labios con el gesto más suave y delicado que había visto nunca en Riku.

- Estoy imaciente por ver esos dibujos… - dijo él, sonriente, volviendo a coger las bolsas del suelo y comenzando a caminar. Pero Namine se había vuelto a quedar parada, por lo que el la imitó y cargando las dos bolsas con una sola mano contra su pecho, le tendió a ella la mano que había dejado libre, esperando a que acudiera a tomarla – vamos a casa…


End file.
